L'entraînement
by Nia222
Summary: Le premier entraînement entre Minos et Eaque tourne mal. Heureusement, Rhadamanthe n'est jamais loin. Os. T pour violences.


_Cela ne fera sans doute pas l'unanimité, mais j'avais cette petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête et j'ai eu envie d'écrire une scène de combat entre Minos et Eaque_**_. _**

**_**Avertissement**__ : _**_Classification T pour violences._

**Disclaimer** _: les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. C'est sur son œuvre que s'inspire ce récit._

_Pardonnez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient échappé à ma vigilance._

* * *

**L'entraînement**

La salle d'entraînement dans la Giudecca était plongé en effervescence. C'était la première fois que les spectres allaient assister à un entrainement des juges des Enfers. Une première aussi pour ces derniers qui ne se connaissaient que depuis une trentaine de jours, date qui remontait à leurs intronisations en tant que serviteurs d'Hadès. Ces guerriers d'élites allaient enfin mesurer l'étendue de leurs forces qu'ils avaient jusque-là dissimulés. Pour sûr, ils allaient offrir un spectacle inoubliable pour leurs compagnons d'armes qui ne pouvaient que rêver d'atteindre un jour leurs niveaux qu'ils savaient démesurés. À coups de coudes, les spectres retardataires qui s'étaient libérés de leurs fonctions se pressaient pour parvenir à l'unique entrée de la grande salle ovale.

Cette dernière était particulière, car elle se présentait sous la forme d'une grande arène. La partie consacrée aux affrontements se situait à deux mètres en dessous du sol et couvrait quasiment la salle entière et la partie au même niveau que les autres pièces du palais faisait un cercle autour de celle-ci.

Respectivement au centre se trouvait déjà deux des trois juges. Ils se faisaient face sans dire un mot et en se lançant des regards d'aigles affamés, prêt à fondre sur leurs proies.

L'attente fut longue, mais ils avaient enfin reçu l'autorisation de Dame Pandore pour exercer tous leurs talents de lutteurs et s'il n'était pas envisageable pour eux de s'entraîner sur leurs subordonnés, la différence de niveau étant trop grande pour ne pas les blesser sérieusement, voir les tuer, les faire s'entrainer les uns contre les autres ne posaient pas de réels problèmes, même si elle avait retardé volontairement l'échéance de leur premier entraînement. Elle savait que cela renforcerait la popularité des chefs de l'armée de son frère et avait préféré les ménager en premier lieu. En revanche, elle leur avait formellement interdit d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs, car ceux-ci étaient bien trop dévastateurs pour être utlisés lors d'un entraînement. Ils devraient donc attendre de faire face à des ennemis pour avoir une chance de les employer.

Déjà, des cris d'encouragements se faisaient entendre pour les deux participants.

Eaque, spectre du Garuda fit un grand signe amical en direction de ses subordonnés et s'attira les clameurs de la foule. De par son caractère et ses attitudes, il jouissait déjà d'une grande popularité dans les Enfers. Il fit ensuite quelques petits mouvements des bras pour s'étirer, signalant ainsi clairement son impatience à commencer le combat.

Son regard plein d'arrogance exaspéra son adversaire. Minos, spectre du Griffon, restait parfaitement calme et était attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Il s'était d'abord étonné de voir que le décor de l'arène reproduisait exactement le même que celui à l'extérieur du palais, un sol aride pourvu de nombreux gros rochers. Il s'était alors demandé pourquoi les entraînements n'avaient pas lieu directement à l'extérieur, mais avait rapidement réalisé que la configuration particulière de cette salle devait rendre les confrontations plus éprouvantes du fait de l'oppression qu'il ressentait à se voir ainsi abaisser par rapports aux spectateurs. Ils étaient livrés aux regards de leurs hommes qui allaient les juger dans cet environnement hostile.

Même s'il avait la même hâte de commencer l'entrainement que son adversaire, il n'aimait pas se retrouver ainsi sous le feu des projecteurs.

oooOooo

Ce fut Pharaon qui lança le signal du départ en jouant sur son instrument une note de musique grave qui vibra à travers la salle.

Sans plus attendre, les deux hommes se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre. Il s'agissait de leur tout premier combat depuis qu'ils avaient obtenu leurs surplis et ils devaient montrer de quoi ils étaient capables.

Minos essaya de frapper son adversaire avec un fantastique coup de poing, mais il ne rencontra que le vide là où l'instant d'avant se tenait Eaque. Celui-ci ayant aisément esquivé son attaque, se propulsa sur le côté et flanqua un coup de pied à Minos qui recula de plusieurs mètres.

Loin de se décourager après cette première prise de contact, Minos continua à harceler son adversaire en distribuant de nombreux coups, mais ceux-ci furent tous évités ou écartés par l'autre juge.

Eaque fit un volte-face et lui asséna à son tour un coup qui l'atteignit sur la joue. Minos poussa un juron et essaya de répondre à son attaque, mais là encore, son adversaire esquiva avec une grande facilité.

Amusé, le spectre du Garuda lui fit un sourire en coin et articula lentement ses paroles pour le narguer.

« Trooop lent. »

Minos pesta. Même s'il était plus grand que lui, son adversaire était agile et indéniablement plus rapide. De plus, son imposant surplis ne l'aidait guère dans ses déplacements. À côté de la rapidité d'Eaque, il faisait même figure d'empoté.

Sur l'estrade circulaire entourant l'arène, il percevait déjà les ricanements de certains spectres. Il devait absolument se ressaisir, car il était hors de question de laisser Eaque prendre le dessus sur lui.

Pendant ce temps, Le Garuda fit quelques pas en sautillant, attendant avec impatience le nouvel assaut de l'autre juge.

Ce dernier donna une forte impulsion sur le sol et sauta les bras tendus en avant sur Eaque. Il devait absolument réussir à le saisir et à l'immobiliser s'il voulait espérer lui porter des coups.

Là encore, au moment où il croyait le tenir, l'image d'Eaque disparue devant lui et il atterrit sur ses pieds, se retournant pour essayer de trouver rapidement son adversaire. Cependant, il eut beau regarder partout, il ne le trouvait pas, quand soudain, il sentit des bras puissants le saisir par derrière à la taille et le soulever de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

« Si cela avait été un véritable combat contre moi, tu serais mort. »

Minos essaya de se libérer de cette étreinte forcée lorsque Eaque le fit rebondir contre ses hanches dans un geste obscène, sous les sifflements aguicheurs et l'hilarité générale des spectateurs.

Le spectre du Griffon enragea devant cette humiliation. Il fut tellement choqué qu'il ne pensa même plus à profiter de l'immobilité provisoire de son adversaire et lorsqu'il y songea, il était trop tard. Eaque n'utilisa pas toute sa force, mais donna juste l'impulsion nécessaire pour propulser l'autre juge au loin sur l'arène.

En chutant lourdement, Minos fracassa des rochers et perdit son casque.

Toujours au centre de la pièce, Eaque se pavana et leva plusieurs fois les bras en direction de la petite foule en liesse pour attiser leurs acclamations. Les ovations fusaient, provenant en grande partie des spectres placés sous son commandement, désireux de voir la supériorité de leur chef.

Eaque jubilait. Il avait montré sa supériorité sur Minos tout en le ridiculisant et son orgueil s'en trouvait indéniablement flatté.

oooOooo

Minos se releva en serrant les dents. Un petit filet de sang tomba de son cuir chevelu immaculé et traversa son visage. Ce bruit, ces rires, ce tonnerre d'applaudissements pour son rival, tout cela était parfaitement insupportable. Le voir parader avec cette attitude pleine de vanité l'était encore bien davantage. Il devait y mettre un terme. Sa rage avait laissé place à une fureur silencieuse, froide et calculée.

Sans un mot, il avança lentement vers Eaque. Celui-ci s'en aperçut aussitôt et se moqua ouvertement de lui.

« Tu en veux encore, mon mignon ? »

Minos s'arrêta. Il passa sa main sur son visage pour enlever le sang, puis releva ses cheveux en arrière dans une attitude désinvolte et provocante.

« Oui, viens ! »

Ne résistant pas à cette bravade, le spectre du Garuda fonça à son tour sur son adversaire. Cependant, au moment même où il allait entrer en collision avec lui, il s'immobilisa.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand de surprise.

« À présent, tu es à moi. » souffla doucement Minos à travers un sourire déformé par la haine.

En effet, sans s'en rendre compte, Eaque avait marché sur l'un des fils de cosmos que Minos avait disséminés discrètement autour de lui et se trouvait piégé par son attaque.

Il s'agissait de la manipulation cosmique. Une technique que le spectre du Griffon utilisait pour la première fois, mais dont il connaissait parfaitement son utilisation grâce aux connaissances reçus par l'Étoile Céleste de la Noblesse.

Mais il s'agissait surtout d'une technique interdite que Minos ne devait utiliser que contre ses ennemis.

Alors qu'Eaque allait protester, le fil sous son pied se rompit sous l'impulsion de son maître et un autre jaillit aussitôt pour s'enrouler autour de son cou.

Savourant pleinement sa revanche, Minos ne voulut pas paralyser complètement son adversaire. Il préférait le laisser libre de ses mouvements, mais serra davantage son emprise sur ce dernier.

Pris de court, Eaque essaya de se défaire de cette prise, mais le fil était insaisissable et plus il se débattait, plus il le sentait se resserrer sur lui.

Déjà, il toussait par manque d'oxygène.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

« À genoux devant moi ! »

La voix de Minos était impérieuse.

Eaque le regarda avec mépris et secoua la tête dans un air de défi. Il n'était pas question qu'il courbe l'échine devant le Griffon.

Dans la salle, le silence se fit auprès des autres spectres. La tournure des évènements semblait les inquiéter.

Les pulsations du cœur d'Eaque vibraient à travers le fil de cosmos de Minos et son propre rythme cardiaque se calqua au sien.

Cette montée de pouvoir qu'il ressentait en lui était extatique.

Pour les deux hommes, il n'y avait à présent plus d'arène, plus de spectateurs. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient retrouvés coupés du reste du monde.

Le spectre du Griffon comprima encore le lien et sa victime ferma un instant les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour essayer d'aspirer cet élément vital qui lui faisait défaut. Peine perdue, plus rien ne passait à travers sa gorge enserrée. Du sang commençait même à perler sur le fil qui entaillait sa gorge.

« Est-ce douloureux ? »

Le ton mielleux de Minos n'était qu'un leurre.

« Si c'est le cas, mets-toi à genoux et j'arrêterai immédiatement ton supplice. »

Bien sûr, le spectre du Griffon aurait pu le contraindre d'obéir à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, mais il était bien plus satisfaisant pour lui de le voir abandonner et se plier de lui-même.

En réponse, Eaque serra ses poings et le regarda avec une profonde détermination.

Toute autre personne aurait déjà rampé devant lui, mais le spectre du Garuda refusait de lui céder quoi que ce soit. Des larmes de douleurs se formèrent involontairement dans ses yeux et il n'y avait guère que son orgueil et sa fierté qui le maintenaient encore sur ses jambes, mais celles-ci tenaient bon.

Une telle volonté était incroyable.

Eaque était magnifique dans sa lutte pour rester incorruptible en refusant la soumission qu'il lui imposait.

Minos ne put pas s'empêcher d'être admiratif et le regarda avec un intérêt nouveau.

Il s'approcha d'Eaque et dans un geste langoureux, il plaça sa main sur son torse avant de la remonter lentement jusqu'à l'arrête de son menton et de s'en saisir.

Le combat se poursuivit à travers cet échange visuel, chacun essayant de faire plier l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux cède. Et Minos savait qui cèderait en premier...

« MINOS, ARRÊTE ! »

Aussitôt, le spectre du Griffon sembla reprendre ses esprits et le lien retenant les deux hommes se rompit, libérant le spectre du Garuda.

Celui-ci aspira aussitôt de grande bouffés d'oxygène comme une délivrance. Ses jambes vacillèrent un instant, mais il parvint à rester debout. Il prit quelques instants pour se remettre de cet affrontement très particulier.

Son adversaire le regarda faire et il fut pris d'inquiétude. Pas pour Eaque, car il savait qu'il n'avait rien de grave, mais pour ses propres réactions. Il s'était retrouvé dans une sorte de transe et qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver si quelqu'un ne les avait pas interrompu.

Il scruta l'estrade et aperçut celui qui avait mis fin à leur combat. Rhadamanthe. Celui-ci le regardait avec colère, les bras croisés. À ses côtés se tenait Valentine, spectre de la Harpie. C'était lui, qui, voyant la tournure désastreuse de leur entrainement, était partie chercher des renforts dans le palais.

Rhadamanthe fit signe aux spectres que le spectacle était terminé et qu'ils devaient immédiatement partir pour reprendre leurs fonctions.

oooOooo

« Toi alors, tu ne plaisantes pas lorsque tu te bats et il vaut mieux ne pas t'énerver... »

Minos se retourna et vit son adversaire en train de masser son cou endolori.

« Eaque, je... »

« ..., mais j'adore ça ! » poursuivit le spectre du Garuda.

Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait encore, un petit rictus était apparu sur son visage et il s'éloigna en essayant de faire bonne figure auprès de ses subordonnés qui eux ne se gênèrent pas pour fustiger Minos ouvertement.

Le spectre du Griffon fut très étonné par la réaction d'Eaque, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. La colère lui avait fait perdre le contrôle et malgré les ordres, il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs sur l'un des leurs. À cause de cela, il allait se faire sermonner par dame Pandore et subir les foudres de son trident.

Il soupira. Après tout, ce n'était que justice qu'un juge paye pour ses fautes.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
